


Moonstone Academy

by AlexandrinaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Halfbloods, Kylo is High Fae, Magic School, Moonstone Academy is like college for fae, Physical Abuse, Rey gets beaten up, Rey has had a really hard and shitty life, The force is fae magic, Things get really graphic, Two worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrinaRen/pseuds/AlexandrinaRen
Summary: Growing up in Jakku, one of the few towns that borders what used to be the gates to the fairy lands, Rey has learned to be tough and crafty. The wards that separate the human lands from fairy have been sealed for decades now, and a high fae hasn't been seen for years. But there as still some creatures that linger on the wrong side of the worlds. Being the Scavanger she is, Rey often treads the borderlands in search of rare objects to sell on the black market, but one night Rey ventures just a little too close, and the consequences are deadly.The world that Rey knew is about to be turned on its head. Everything she knew about herself and her past, seems to be a lie.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Moonstone Academy

It was when night fell, that Rey’s real day started. At least that was what it felt like that to her.

During the weeks she spent most of her time at school, and on the week nights and the weekends she worked for Plutt. So in that way, her life was never really her own. Not truly. She was just a body moving around, working of her debt to Unkar, doing what she was told. Going where he told her to go. There was little to no time do anything for herself. 

And then, when darkness fell, and cold crept across the desert landscape. Her work done for the day. The day that was her own, could truly start. Which meant that she almost never got enough sleep, that the bruise like shadows under her eyes never quite faded. But it was worth it. 

Unbeknownst to Plutt, she was working towards her future.

She had secretly applied to several colleges in Chandrila, and she had high hopes of getting accepted. The problem was how she was going to fund the next years of her life. She had applied for scholarship, but she still needed to have money saved to be able to live in the city. And working for Plutt, meant she never had money of her own. Every penny she made, he claimed, to pay off her so called ”debt” to him. The debt for housing her, and treating her like a slave since her parents died when she was seven. 

So when she handed in her last assignment for the night, and Plutt and his cronies retreated inside. She refastened her tool belt to her slim waist, and snuck out again.

She wasn’t called a Scavenger for nothing. 

During the days she scavenged the vast Junkyard along Jakku’s western border for Plutt. But during the twilight hours, she ventured further south. To the area that bordered the Fairy lands. Where no-one but washed out criminals, and vagrants dared wander. And Rey, driven by desperation.

The so called borderlands were what was left of the area that used to lead to the faerie worlds. But they had been walled off by magical wards for many decades. So long that none of Rey's generation remembered that time. All they knew was from word of mouth. Much had been destroyed in the aftermath of their worlds separating. But she knew that they was a time when humans and faeries coexisted. She had hungrily gobbled up every tidbit of information she could glean during her history lessons. Which was little. The old days where a forbidden topic. 

She knew that they had been called the fair folk for their otherwordly beauty and strength, but that they had been capricious and violent. She knew to be glad for the wards. 

When they fell across the land, it was said that no high fae had been left on the other side. Only a few half fae and lesser fae remained in the human world, but they had swiftly been hunted to extinction. Now it was only in the borderlands that one could come across something less than human. 

And there were still many remnants left from the time that humans and fae used to live together. Plants, and other objects of higher value that she would sell among the items she sold for Plutt, but claim the rewards for herself. And they would always fetch a high prize. 

So far she had been lucky. She had had a few run-ins with tree sprites, that had ended with her a little scratched, but otherwise fine. Her most dangerous encounters had been with the thugs that usually littered the outskirts of society. But she was used to handling men like that. Growing up with Plutt had taught her to be tough, and to fight back. 

Tonight, was chillier than most. She could hear Plutt and his cronies roaring in front of the tv in the big house. Probably one game or the other. She could never keep track. The point was that they would be occupied for a couple of hours. And when she came home, she would find him passed out cold, shirt greasy from all the fast food, wasted. No one would notice that she had been gone. No one would come looking for her.  ~~_They never did._ ~~

But if he knew where she went during the night, he would be livid. Not for the risk she was putting herself in, no, but for the valuable objects she was sure to find. 

She crept along the side of the house, her worn sneakers sinking into the sand. A cold wind blew across the silent landscape, the chirping of cicadas the only sound that could be heard. 

To reach the border would take her almost an hour on foot. But only about twenty five minutes on her beat up bike. Pulling it out of its hiding place behind a shed, she hopped on, rearranging her tool kit so that it wouldn’t disturb her while she peddled, and then she headed out on the road. 

When she finally reached the border, she almost had to prize her fingers of the handlebar. She should’ve worn more layers tonight. Her worn windbreaker had managed to stave off some of the cold winds, but not all. Her freckled face felt tight and her lips more chapped than usual.

Hopping of the bike, she shook her arms out. Jumping a little on the spot to restart her circulation. She needed her hands to be nimble tonight.

Earlier this week, she had spotted an old warehouse around this area. It was clearly from the time before the wards surrounding the fae lands fell. And it must have been abandoned in haste, because it was fully stocked. It seemed to have belonged to one of the old tech companies that created air craft and the like. 

When she first discovered it, it had been at the end of a fruitless night of scavenging, and the sun had already started to turn the horizon orange. She had had to head home for the night, lest Unkar discovered that she was gone. He expected her in his workshop by 6am, where she worked until 8 when she had to head to school.

She had vowed to herself that she would return as soon as possible, and now she was finally here. If she was lucky she would walk out with equipment that would boost her college fund significantly. Hence the empty backpack on her back. She was not going to leave empty handed. 

With excitement buzzing in the pit of her stomach, she leaned her bike against a dried out tree, and started off towards the abandoned warehouse. 

A quick tour of the surroundings last time, had lead her to discover a broken side door, that looked like it had been kicked in. It was through this door that she entered this time as well. Pulling out her torch from her toolkit she ventured further inside, a smile stretching her dry lips. Jackpot.

Rey quickly lost track of time, as her bag got heavier and heavier. Her fingers and surely her face, was covered in black grease. But she couldn’t be bothered. 

She had discovered a Correlian Turbo X2000 generator within a half finished Star fighter, and she wouldn’t leave without getting it out. She just knew that it would fetch a huge prize on the black market.

This meant that she was elbow deep in grease when she heard it. A deep metallic groaning, as if the big warehouse doors were being pulled open. But that was impossible. No one ventured this close to the border at night.

Drying of her greasy hands on back of her trousers, she rose from her crouched position within the Star Fighter. She clasped her torch in her hand, throwing the light around the warehouse floor. It only highlighted the empty carcasses of the Star Fighters and the countless shelving units that lined the lower part of the warehouse. But the sound of voices were getting closer. 

People where clearly approaching, their footsteps creating a staccato as they walked heavily across the concrete floor. Then a door swung inwards across the great hall. At least two hundred meters from where she was crouched. _Shoot._ She turned off the torch hurriedly and bent down further. 

Her hands where slippery from grease and sweat as she carefully shoved it down her toolbelt. Her breath too harsh in the silence.

And the voices only got closer and closer. And then suddenly her world turned alarmingly bright, as the old lamps flickered to life overhead. Flooding the massive warehouse with bright fluorescent light. Surely they hadn’t been used for at least twenty years. It couldn’t be possible that they were still in working order. And there was no way that electricity still worked back here. What had she stumbled upon? was it possible that this warehouse wasn’t abandoned at all?

She frowned, daring to peak out of the busted front window of the air craft. She had to squint to make them out at first, but then it became clear that there were three people walking towards her. Men, judging by the timbre of their low voices. 

They seemed to be arguing about something. The tallest of three three men was gesturing wildly, swinging what seemed to be a sword. Rey balked. Who where these people? criminals to be sure, but what were they doing here? 

Rey’s eyes grew even larger as the men came closer. The warmth dripped from her face like cold water. 

There was something unusual about these men. A certain slant to their features. Their height taller than most, their figures well muscled yet lithe. And then she saw it, a flash of white, peaking out of the man in the middle’s long hair. A sharp edge sticking up between dirt blond tresses. A pointed ear. 

Rey threw herself back inside the Star Fighter, pressing herself as close as possible to the worn leather seat. Her pulse beat a furious beat against her eardrums, matching that of a hummingbird. 

They were fae. Not just one of the capricious faeries or sprites that she had come across earlier. But full blooded, male fae. That was impossible.

She could do nothing but wait, as they only got closer and closer to where she hid. To move or try to run, would be to sign her own death sentence. Rey didn’t know much about High Fae, but she knew that they were supposed to have excellent sight and hearing. 

The coming seconds, and minute ticked by torturously slowly. Each heartbeat reverberating through her skull from the way she clenched her teeth together. Sweat dripping of her forehead.

At first she didn’t notice that the three males had gone silent. Neither their voices or their footsteps could be heard. And when she finally registered the fact, it was too late.

There was a metallic grating sound, and then the top part of the Star Fighter was ripped off. Exposing Rey to the harsh light. And the two males standing next to her hiding place. Where was the third?

”Ah what have we here.” 

The dark haired one materialized in front of the craft, tilting the whole structure as he yanked Rey out, bodily lifting her into the air by the arm. ”A little stinky human.”

She screwed her eyes shut at the wrenching pain from her shoulder. Her feet paddled in the empty air, unable to reach the concrete floor. 

”Are they usually this dirty Az?”

Rey opened up her eyes, just as the blonde male, Az apparently, yanked her down to the floor next to him. Her legs buckled, her knees slamming down unto the unforgiving concrete. Pain exploded from her kneecaps. Making her eyes water as she looked up at the fae in front of her, naked fear and hatred warring in her eyes. 

The blonde one was inspecting her like one would watch a bug underneath your shoe. His pale forehead wrinkled in disgust.

”I haven’t played with one of them in ages, but I’m certain the last one of was nowhere near as filthy.”

The male next to him, had dark cropped hair, and he sidled up to Az with a look of distaste on his harsh face. ”I’m certain they just to be more palatable back when we roamed these lands more freely. Wouldn’t you agree Malec?”

The dark hair male that had yanked her out of the car, landed silently on the balls of his feet behind her. Hoisting her back up on her feet again. 

”I don’t remember them being this stinky either.”

Rey let him pull her up, even as her eyes flashed from side to side, desperate for an exit. But it was useless. The males had hemmed her in on every side. Towering over her, even though she was quite tall for a human woman. 

She flinched, when a long pale finger suddenly stroked her cheek. It was the one named Az, and he frowned slightly as he inspected his now grease stained fingertip. 

”Ugh, she’s covered in oil.” he proceeded to smile crookedly, showing of perfect white teeth. Something you rarely saw along the borderlands. ”Guess we have a little scavenger on our hands.”

"Don't touch me." Rey hissed between clenched teeth. 

"Oh look, it speaks." The male with shorn hair sneered. 

Rey stumbled backward a step when the male behind her ripped her overfull backpack from her shoulders. The contents clanging and rattling as he opened the zipper.

”Ah, and a greedy scavenger to boot.”

She almost reached out towards her backpack before she stopped herself. Words of protest dying on her tongue. What was the use? He merely chuckled, lifting it out of her reach lazily. 

”You see, we’re scavenging as well. But for a different kind of product. One that we would fetch a high prize for in our homelands. A little human slave. And I have a feeling that when we wash all the dirt and grime off of you, you will turn out to be quite appetizing.”

_ Nononono.. _

The other males just continued to smile as Malec spoke. Their eyes darkening with demented glee. 

Rey’s hands clenched to fists at her sides. She would have to try to fight her way out of this one, no way she was going to let them take her without a fight.

Az chuckled. ”Look at her, she thinks she can fight us.”

"Don't bloody touch me." she repeated, a slight tremble distorting her words.

They prowled even closer. Malec dropped her backpack to the floor with a nonchalant flick of the wrist.

”You don’t stand a chance agains us child. And you don’t have to be whole to fetch a prize at the market. Isn’t that right?”

Rey didn’t even have time to think, to lift her hands in front of her face. There was a crack as her’s head flew to the side as Malec slapped her right cheek hard enough to draw blood. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, but she stumbled a step. They just laughed. Circling her like carrion birds. 

A kick to her side came next. And another slap. She wheezed from pain, stumbling backwards. All the while they kept bantering amongst themselves. Laughing at her. Commenting on her weakness, as she fought with all she had to remain standing. 

”She seems so breakable doesn’t she. Her skin blooms like ripened fruit, did they really used to be so soft?”

It could’ve been seconds or minutes later that Rey finally lost the ability to remain upright. She had tunneled deep within herself to escape the brunt of the pain, which made the seconds tick by grains of sand. 

She landed on her back with a bone jarring thud, her face screwing up with pain she couldn’t disguise. She had definitely broken a rib. Most probably several. Every breath she took came with a cutting pain, deep within her ribcage. Her vision blackened and swam before her eyes as she bent her head to the side, spitting blood onto the floor. And maybe a tooth.

The fae named Az appeared over her. Eyes alight with malice. She knew she couldn't’ take another kick to her side. She was probably already suffering from massive hemorrhaging. Blood flew from beneath her cleaned teeth as she tensed, breathing harshly, readying herself for the final blow. Trying to hug her arms around her body like a protective cage.

"You're a tough one, I have to give it to you. Barely a scream from you. We'll see how you handle real pain."

When she saw him draw a wicked blade from underneath his black cloak, she froze from a different sort of fear. She was used to being beaten up. Plutt and his cronies had used her as a punching bag her whole life. She had taken more kicks and punches than she could count. She knew that pain. She could handle **that pain.**

But never ever, had she been hurt by an actual weapon. There was no place in her mind she could go to, to hide from that kind of pain. 

With a cackle of glee, the male hoisted her up by her hair, aiming the tip of the blade towards her bruised abdomen. Her scalp screamed in pain. Brown hair lifting from the roots. 

”Lets see if she is as dirty on the inside as she is on the outside.” 

The blade broke through skin, parting flesh and muscle like a knife through butter. And she screamed, and screamed. Her throat fraying and cracking. Bile rising like a tidal wave.

Yet the fae only laughed louder. 

Rey wished she could just disappear inside her body. Escape the pain. Escape the fear. 

Hot tears cascaded down her purpling cheeks. The warmth of her blood and the contents of her bladder coating her pant legs.

.. And then her world exploded into blinding light in an inferno of fire.. 

The laughter turned into screams.

**Author's Note:**

> My mind just spiraled away on this weird tangent. What if I combined the three things I love most, the world of magic, ACOTAR and Reylo? and this is what I ended up with.
> 
> I won't say much more than that at this point, cuz I don't want to spoil the plot.  
> And I'll add tags along the way, to not spoil things.
> 
> I know this chapter was a bit graphic there at the end, but that was just the way I saw it happening. I don't think it will be as violent as this going forward.


End file.
